1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to side light type backlight modules with back plate assemblies and, more particularly, to a side light type backlight module with a back plate assembly which can facilitate assembling and dissembling of the side light type backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, LCDs (liquid crystal displays) have been in widespread use as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Typical LCDs not only provide good quality images with little power consumption, but also are very thin. The liquid crystal in a LCD does not emit any light itself. The liquid crystal has to be lighted by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display the texts and images that the LED intends to show. Thus, a backlight module is generally needed for a liquid crystal display device.
A conventional side light type backlight module includes a plurality of light sources and a back plate assembly. The back plate assembly includes a metal bezel and four individual elongated frames connecting with the metal bezel. Each of the frames has an elongated slot for receiving a corresponding light source therein.
However, the metal bezel and the frames are separately manufactured and then assembled together. The assembly of the parts of the conventional side light type backlight module is complicated, which results in a high cost of the backlight module. Further, to disassemble the conventional backlight module for maintenance is quite troublesome.
What is need, therefore, is a side light type backlight module with a back plate assembly which can overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.